Wolf Stone Jewelers
by picascribit
Summary: Mini-sequel to "Highland Fling". Pure fluff. RLxSB present-day non-magic AU. Warning: Scottish!Remus, American!Sirius


**Title:** _Wolf Stone Jewelers_  
**Wordcount:** ~700  
**Rating:** K+  
**Warning:** Scottish!Remus, American!Sirius  
**Genre:** Present-day non-magic AU, romance, fluff, slash  
**Characters:** Sirius Black, Remus Lupin  
**Pairing:** Remus/Sirius  
**Summary:** Mini-sequel to _Highland Fling_, six years later.

* * *

**Wolf Stone Jewelers**

"I'm verra sorry," the proprietor of the jewelry shop told the young couple leaning over his counter, "but we'll be closin' in just a wee while. Why do ye no sleep on it, and come back later this week, aye? Once ye've made up your minds which set ye like best. Ye can find both styles on our website."

The two men looked mildly disappointed, but since they seemed no closer to making a final decision than they had when they came into the shop almost an hour before, the shopkeeper had no compunction about sending them on their way. They would be back. It was their third visit this month.

The couple departed, and the proprietor stepped out onto the street for a moment to take in a little of the warm evening air and enjoy the pleasant day's-end bustle of the Edinburgh high street. It had been a very good day. Customers to the shop had been few, but these days, Wolf Stone Jewelers did most of its business online - everything except for the selection of the stones, which was the shopkeeper's area of expertise, and the design of the jewelry itself, which was all done in-house by the shop's master jeweler. Their traditional Celtic and Pictish designs had proved wildly popular, and they were known throughout Scotland for their speciality: engagement and wedding rings for gay couples.

Stepping back inside, the shopkeeper locked the doors behind him and rung down the security gates over the windows. He checked the receipts and internet orders for the day, filing the paperwork away neatly, and giving the display cases a final polish. Before setting the alarm system, he ducked into the jeweler's workshop at the back. The jeweler was still bent over his work table as he had been for hours, oblivious to anything outside of his art.

"Sirius? Will ye be finished soon? It's past time we were off hame."

The jeweler looked up, stretching his stiff neck from side to side, and grinned. "I'm just finishing something up, Love. Come and tell me what you think of it?"

Curious to see the latest design, Remus moved in closer to lean over the work counter. Sirius stood and stepped behind him, out of the light, and placed the gleaming golden circlet gently on Remus's outstretched palm. He wrapped his arms around Remus's waist and rested his chin on his shoulder as Remus held the ring up to the light for a better look.

It was a wide gold band with a perfect miniature of the Ardross Wolf etched into the smooth surface, small diamonds picking out the eye and the center of each curling flourish.

"It's verra bonnie," said Remus softly. "This is some o' your best work."

"I was thinking of it as an engagement ring, maybe," Sirius suggested. "Do you think someone might want it for that?"

Remus nodded, eyes still fixed on the ring. "Aye, anyone could see it's somethin' special."

He felt Sirius's chest expand against his back as he took a deep breath. "What if I gave it to you?"

Remus went still. "What?"

"I love you, Remus." Sirius pressed a kiss against the back of his neck. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?"

His eyes squeezed shut and his fist closed convulsively around the ring. He pressed his hand to his mouth, unable to speak.

"Remus?"

He could hear the sudden note of worry in Sirius's voice, and he turned in his arms to embrace the other man tightly, face pressed to his shoulder to hide the sudden and unexpected tears.

"Aye," he said, voice muffled by fabric. "Aye, o' course I will."

Sirius released the breath he had been holding. "Well, that's good. James and Lily both said you'd say yes. It would have been awkward if you hadn't; they're throwing a 'congratulations on your engagement' dinner for us tonight. Let's finish closing up and go tell them the good news."

Remus laughed, wiping his eyes. "What have I done tae deserve such a daft boyfriend?"

"That's 'daft fiancé' now," Sirius corrected, taking his hand and sliding the ring onto his finger. "And you know you love me."

"Aye," said Remus fondly. "I do."

~ THE END ~


End file.
